


Última oportunidad

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Durante la guerra Tenten resulta herida, su miedo a morir la conduce a arriesgarse a probar algo por primera, única y última vez.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Tenten
Kudos: 7





	Última oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

El viento sopla suavemente, cálido, como una extraña caricia que por un momento la hace hundirse en una sensación de calma y paz.

No dura demasiado. Una punzada le recuerda su herida y aprieta los ojos en un gesto torcido de dolor.

Luego, nuevamente calma absoluta.

Parpadea, hay una luz naranja a su derecha que ilumina vagamente las esponjosas copas de los árboles que están alrededor.

El cielo, más arriba, es indiferente a las flamas que le lamen el rostro y le entibian cariñosamente la mejilla. Las estrellas parecen dispersas esa noche y la oscuridad insondable se extiende sobre su cabeza de forma que la hace sentir pequeña, liviana, perdida en un enorme mar al que no hallará final.

Tras unos segundos sus ojos parecen haberse acostumbrado a la luz y los mantiene abiertos.

Su mano derecha se mueve tentativamente a su costado y sus dedos rebuscan entre los pliegues de su ropa ahora rasgada y sucia.

La herida le duele al contacto, pero no parece lo suficientemente profunda y sabe que incluso puede que no deje rastro si Lee se apresura y logra que el cuerpo médico tenga la delicadeza de volver.

TenTen suspira. Quizá no importa. Está viva, algo como eso es solo un rasguño que no la matará. Simplemente necesitaba un momento, quizá unas vendas, un poco de desinfectante y luego aquella pequeña herida no significaría nada al siguiente día...

_El siguiente día._

Siente un nudo en el pecho. TenTen no tiene la certeza de que eso vaya a pasar.

Mira arriba, por sobre las hojas verdes, y el amanecer le parece lejano y engañoso. La guerra es dura, cruel, despiadada, no había nada que le asegurara que iba a sobrevivir.

Ahora ya no existían los _mañanas_ , ahora no tenía seguro nada.

Un pequeño ruido la saca de su ensoñación.

Le cuesta más trabajo de lo que había pensado girar la cabeza sobre la tierra.

A su lado, sentado sobre una pequeña piedra, está Gai.

_Gai._ TenTen ríe sin poder evitarlo y el movimiento de su cuerpo le causa un pequeño dolor.

Había sido una batalla dura contra _los blancos_ , TenTen se había arriesgado demasiado y uno de ellos le había devuelto un ataque con un movimiento.

La había herido su propia arma. ¡No podía creerlo! Había caído sobre la tierra y en unos segundos la habían rodeado un sinfín de enemigos.

Gai había llegado entonces, enloquecido. Su nombre dicho en un grito le había lastimado los oídos antes de que los movimientos se volvieran demasiado rápido como para seguirlos.

Todo había acabado en un instante.

Gai, asustado con encontrar a TenTen en el suelo, abrió las puertas sin pensarlo un solo momento.

No quedó un solo rastro de esos tipos. Se hicieron añicos bajo el fuego de la sexta puerta y la intensidad de Gai.

Tomándola en sus brazos la llevó de inmediato al punto de reunión de su equipo. Lee corrió asustado a buscar un médico, Neji se encontró haciendo guardia a unos kilómetros de su posición.

Gai se había quedado con ella, demasiado preocupado para irse de su lado, o demasiado necio, a TenTen le gustaba pensar que era un punto entre esos dos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la voz gruesa y profunda de su maestro la hace encogerse un poco en su lugar.

— Gai — las palabras le han costado pero trata rápidamente de disimularlo.

Su gesto no pasa inadvertido para Gai. La conoce demasiado, la ha cuidado demasiado, ocultarle algo en ese punto no era más que una imposibilidad.

— TenTen... — se ha movido antes de ella que pueda lanzar una protesta y pronto su rostro está ahí, mirándola, demasiado cerca —. No vuelvas a atacar sola — no es un regaño, sino más bien algo demasiado cercano a la súplica.

Su tono preocupado la hace reír nuevamente y las costillas le duelen.

Gai siempre había sido la clase de hombre que suele exagerar en todo. No era diferente cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus alumnos.

Gai lloraba mares enteros cuando se lastimaba de verdad, cuando caían a manos de enemigos, cuando sus vidas corrían verdadero peligro.

Gai cambiaba entonces. Las bromas quedaban de lado y una escalofriante seriedad le envolvía el rostro y lo transformaba, lo convertía en la bestia temida a la que las otras aldeas temían.

Lee lo admiraba por eso con una loca devoción. Gai se convertía en un monstruo agresivo y protector cuando un enemigo los tocaba en serio. Neji había reconocido a Gai luego de mirarlo la primera vez. No lo decía, pero en el fondo lo admiraba y sus ojos brillaban en orgullo cuando Gai cargaba contra sus enemigos.

Con TenTen no era diferente. Por más que le molestara la forma en que Gai y Lee actuaban a veces, lo cierto es que TenTen sabía reconocer que había algo más atrás.

El trasfondo de Gai se notaba en esos momentos. Su rostro masculino finalmente cuadraba con su actitud de hombre, de un adulto lleno de seriedad y responsabilidad.

TenTen se había quedado sin aliento la primera vez que lo había visto de esa manera. Su rostro serio, sus facciones tiesas, su voz gruesa y sin vacilar, sus movimientos fluidos, sus palabras asertivas, su inteligencia desbordando, su madurez, su racionalidad.

Le había resultado atrayente y atractivo. Un hombre decidido, valiente, lleno de liderazgo, fuerte e independiente.

Su corazón había saltado en su pecho y se había estremecido. No lo reconocía, no podía creer que eran el mismo.

Pero luego Gai volvía a bajar los hombros y a reír abiertamente. Su galantería escondida tras sus tonterías.

TenTen había resoplado y se había decepcionado.

Sin embargo, pasado el tiempo, había sabido reconocer toda esa fuerza y poder en Gai en cualquier momento, incluso cuando de su boca salían tonterías, incluso cuando hacía competencias tontas y extremistas.

_Es un adulto después de todo,_ pensaba TenTen, pero sus manos temblaban y aquel cosquilleo en el pecho se hacía grande cuando Gai la abrazaba y le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello.

Eran una familia, se decía, y en sus intentos por mantener su postura solía hacer a un lado a Gai y permanecer al margen de su locura.

Pero Gai no era de la clase de personas de las que te puedes librar con facilidad.

Ahí estaba, alto y poderoso, enérgico, llamándola, arrastrándola, levantándola en sus sólidos brazos como si aún fuera una niña pequeña, como si no hubiera crecido nada, como si fuera una fuente eterna de ternura a los ojos de Gai.

Sakura e Ino solían decir que Gai era un desastre de hombre. TenTen lo había defendido en más de una ocasión. Nada le pedía a los otros maestros, nada lo hacía menos.

Ellas se reían y atribuían sus palabras al cariño que le tenía, alegando que sin duda había nacido una amistad.

TenTen gruñía y las acusaba. ¡Gai no era inferior a Kakashi o a cualquier otro que ellas consideraban ardiente!

Más tarde, en su habitación, TenTen escuchaba sus propias palabras en un eco agobiante en su cabeza.

La aceptación le dolió. Consideraba a su maestro un hombre atractivo. Eso era. Gai era apuesto a su manera, su belleza carecía de ternura o debilidad, no tenía nada que ver con la belleza andrógina de Sasuke o Kakashi, era la belleza de un hombre duro, curtido, masculino, viril, en la plenitud de su madurez.

A TenTen le gustaban esas cosas. Su espalda ancha que podía cargarla, su pecho que era cómodo y lo usaba como almohada, sus brazos gruesos de los que podía colgarse junto a Neji y Lee, su fuerza y vigor para llevarlos cargando al mismo tiempo, sus manos callosas y duras que los protegían sin fallar, su rostro que podía ir de la fiereza intimidante a la dulzura más desconcertante.

Y ahora estaba nuevamente ahí, con sus ojos tristes pero firmes, con ese aire preocupado que la hacía enternecerse y suspirar.

Las náuseas que siempre la acompañaban cada vez que se reunía con su maestro la azotaron incluso en ese momento.

— Gai — lo llama, porque el nombre de pronto revolotea insistente en su cuerpo y se le atora en la garganta.

Gai frunce su rostro en congoja y TenTen lamenta sonar tan débil, lamenta preocuparlo y se siente un tanto culpable de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, algo de todo eso le gusta también.

TenTen no es alguien débil, tampoco una de esas chicas que muchos consideran delicada y femenina. Una mujer que no necesita que la cuiden, diría de ella misma. Pero lo cierto es que le gusta la forma en que Gai la trata cuando se lastima, le gustan sus mimos, le gusta su atención, le gusta su calma y la forma suave en la que la abraza.

Entonces actúa con más firmeza su dolor, porque quiere que Gai la proteja, porque necesita que la proteja incluso si realmente no lo necesita. El amor que proyectan la hace sentir querida.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? — la voz de Gai es ronca y áspera, profunda, un ronroneo que acaricia unos momentos los oídos de TenTen.

Niega, aunque siente la boca seca.

El agua está a unos metros pero TenTen no quiere que se aleje, no quiere que la deje sola en el frío extraño de su ausencia.

— Estuvo cerca — comenta, su mano descansado cerca de su herida, justo sobre sus costillas.

— Sí — Gai suspira aliviado y sus hombros bajan suavemente — Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, de otro modo...

Gai calla. TenTen sabe que está arrepentido de lo que ha dicho y se muerde la lengua para castigarse a sí mismo al atreverse a dudar de TenTen.

Sin embargo, ella asiente y sonríe amargamente.

— De otro modo habría muerto — dice TenTen, su rostro girando nuevamente a su derecha para mirar a su maestro.

Gai parpadea y cierra la boca. Sus facciones recortadas por la luz amarillenta le da un aire ceniciento y ceñudo. Sus cejas gruesas enmarcan su expresión y luce más cruel y grande de lo que en realidad es.

— No — la contradice, pero ambos saben que es la verdad, incluso si Gai no lo puede aceptar.

— Estamos en guerra — TenTen ríe bajito y levanta un poco la cabeza — Morir es una opción.

— No si estoy yo — sus ojos chispeantes la miran con dureza y TenTen se queda fija en sus pequeños ojos que parecen atravesarla sin intención.

— Esta vez — murmura — Por esta vez.

— No volveré a descuidarte — la promesa de Gai la toca y aquella pequeña cuerda en su corazón se tensa — A ninguno de los tres.

— Gai, somos adultos ahora — él niega a sus palabras y vuelve su rostro al fuego crepitante.

— No importa todo lo que crezcan, nunca dejarán de ser mis queridos alumnos... — las palabras de Gai están bañadas de miedo y melancolía.

Suenan mucho más tristes de los que ambos esperan y su oscuridad los hace callar y pensar.

TenTen se endereza un poco, apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras sus manos buscan equilibrio entre el pasto a los lados.

_Esta podría ser la última vez._

El pensamiento cruza su mente como una horrible amenaza y su cuerpo es azotado por el terror que se había negado a aceptar.

Sus ojos miran nuevamente a Gai. Su mirada perdida en las llamas del fuego le dan un aire de misticismo, como si escondiera algún gran secreto que de pronto ella sintió el deseo de saber.

— Gai — su voz es suave, melodiosa, incluso un tanto aguda y convenientemente aniñada a su parecer.

Gai se vuelve a ella con prisa. Su expresión angustiada no ha cambiado y sus diminutos ojos la miran con un reflejo exacto de su miedo.

— Pude haber muerto — susurra, su tono apenas un poco más alto que el silbido del viento — Y podría morir mañana. O podría incluso morir antes de mañana.

— TenTen, no digas eso — Gai levanta una mano y toma la suya.

La aprieta y la arropa con esa simple caricia. Se siente de nuevo tranquila.

— Ganaremos la guerra — una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Gai, pero TenTen sabe que no es sincera.

— Lo sé — miente como miente él, porque en realidad ninguno de los dos tiene una idea —. Aun así, hay cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer.

Gai silba suavemente y acaricia con su grueso pulgar el dorso de su pequeña mano. Su piel en contraste con la suya es bronceada y dura, su firmeza le hace sentir a TenTen que es una niña pequeña otra vez.

— Ya tendrás tiempo, TenTen — sus ojos soñadores la miran con atención. Ella teme un momento que comience a hablar de su fe en la juventud, pero incluso Gai entiende que quizá no es el momento correcto.

— No somos invencibles, tampoco inmortales — suspira, Gai aprieta más su agarre contra su mano suave — Es solo que... quizá creo que hay cosas que quisiera hacer antes de morir.

— Lo siento — dice Gai con dolor, como si fuera su culpa la guerra — Ustedes son tan jóvenes y están aquí... todavía les _faltaba_ mucho por vivir.

TenTen siente un nudo en la garganta ante esas palabras. La muerte implícita en la declaración la deja temblando porque sabe que es verdad, porque sabe que todos son posibles cadáveres andando. Todos los soldados no eran más que muertos hasta que sinceramente pudieran afirmar lo contrario.

Entonces TenTen sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lo que quiere hacer. Lo que desde hace años ha querido hacer.

_Esta podría ser la última vez_. Repite su mente desesperadamente.

De pronto la escena se vuelve especial, todos los árboles son especiales y el fuego es sutil y amable. Aprecia entonces la calma, acaricia esa momentánea tranquilidad como si fuera bendita. Sabe que ese momento no durará. Sabe que esa escena es ficticia y no tardará en llenarse de enemigos y de sangre. TenTen entiende que, cuando se levante, cuando vuelvan a cargar, probablemente sea lo último que haga, probablemente nunca iba a tener otro momento de paz, o de calidez, o de silencio, o de compañía, o de nada.

Quizá ese era el último momento de su vida. No lo quería desperdiciar.

— Gai, antes de que muera... — sus palabras tiemblan sobre su boca y se ve necesitada de un momento para respirar —. Quisiera pedirte una última cosa.

Gai frunce. Sus cejas se juntan sobre su frente en extrañeza y sus ojos se cargan de determinación, como si estuviera dispuesto a lanzarse enloquecidamente a obedecer lo que TenTen tuviera en mente.

_Lo que sea, lo haré_. Dicen sus ojos. Una confianza cálida en que así era se desbordó de la propia expresión de TenTen.

— ¿Besaste a alguien alguna vez? — su pregunta resulta inesperada y Gai parpadea unos momentos antes de recuperarse de nuevo.

— ¿Es importante saberlo? — TenTen ríe suavemente ante su evasiva. No lo dice, pero ella ve en sus ojos que la respuesta es afirmativa.

— Yo no lo he hecho — una pelota se forma en su estómago al decir aquello.

Las ganas de vomitar incrementan y su corazón golpea sus oídos con emoción y nerviosismo que le eriza la piel.

— Oh... — Gai traga ruidosamente.

Sabe a dónde se dirigen sus palabras, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, aun así su rostro permanece quieto y dedica otro breve apretón a la delgada y diminuta mano de TenTen.

— Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien a quien ames y te ame, y entonces podrás disfrutar de esas cosas del amor — Gai sonríe apenas, los nervios han nacido en su rostro y una tensión demasiado cerca a la aversión se perfila desde el centro de sus ojos.

— ¿Y si no sobrevivo? — Gai niega a sus palabras, pero no tiene excusas con que contrariarlas — Gai, esta podría ser mi _última oportunidad_.

— Eres una niña — dice Gai con un dejo de pena.

Su rostro ha cambiado y ahora la mira con extrema ternura, con un amor paternal y fraternal que a TenTen le escoce dolorosamente la piel.

— Soy una mujer ahora — él vuelve a negar, insistente, como si no le creyera, como si no pudiera verla, como si fuera aún la chiquilla que llevaba cargando mientras daba vueltas por la aldea.

— Hay chicos que darían todo por esta oportunidad — menciona, evadiendo por unos momentos mirarla a la cara — Están Neji y Lee — TenTen ríe ante su idea y es ella quien niega esta vez.

— No lo entenderían — dice, y Gai sabe que son demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros, sabe que el propósito de TenTen es diferente. Sabe también lo que tiene que hacer.

— Pero, ¿y si sobrevives? No puedo robarte algo tan valioso — su preocupación de padre la hace sentir abatida, los ojos llenos de cariño que le da Gai la ofenden tanto como la emocionan y la envuelven.

— ¿Y qué tendría de malo que el primero hubieras sido tú? — la adrenalina la invade de golpe y su cuerpo se agita. Hasta ese momento no había admitido en voz alta su intención — Mejor tú que cualquier otro. Sé que lo harías queriéndome y respetándome. ¿Quién mejor que mi propio maestro?

La idea parece asustar más a Gai y se muestra cohibido, casi horrorizado o aterrado, como si le hubiera pedido que saltase directamente a un vacío sin final.

TenTen se recarga en el árbol ante la falta de respuesta. Se siente derrotada ante la idea. Sabe que Gai la mira como a una especie de hija, que él es un hombre y no la puede mirar como a una mujer, sabe que su cariño es un cariño que se le ofrece a los niños, que la vio crecer, que considerarlo lo hace sentir como un enfermo pervertido, como un adulto que se aprovecha de la inocencia de un niño.

Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra a punto de suspirar y decir que lo olvide, Gai se gira a ella con una renovada carga de seguridad.

_Lo que sea, lo haré_ , repiten sus ojos, porque Gai siempre ha cumplido lo que promete a los demás.

El momento es suave, delicado, cuesta creer que Gai pueda moverse tan lento y con tanto tacto.

Su mano, que podía matar con relativa facilidad, acuna suavemente la mejilla de TenTen con ternura, como si se tratase de una rosa cuyos pétalos amenazan con desbaratarse contra el más levísimo viento. Ella casi gime con ese contacto.

Es cálido, siempre ha sido cálido, y sus dedos duros como piedras parecen emanar una electrizante onda de calor en su piel.

Le resulta imposible no frotarse contra su mano, como si fuera un diminuto gato, y Gai parece apremiarla con una caricia sutil que se desliza por su rostro hasta el fondo de su garganta, deteniéndose hasta la curvatura de su hombro.

TenTen suspira cuando el rostro de Gai se acerca. El olor a hierba fresca inunda su nariz y se siente abrumada por su fuerte y particular esencia. Gai siempre había sido una ventana a un campo húmedo de primavera, era el olor que TenTen necesitaba para descansar, para abrigarse en calma y felicidad.

Revive aquella sensación a esa distancia y aquella imagen se plasma en su cabeza mientras lo ve acercarse un poco dudoso. Su lentitud es una tortura que la hace flaquear.

Pero no se aparta, simplemente espera. Cierra los ojos y decide confiar en Gai. Después de todo, quizá siempre ha sido de esa manera. No había una sola cosa que no le hubiera confiado a Gai.

Finalmente sus labios la tocan. Su piel es tan cálida como sus manos y su boca se llena de la tibieza de su piel.

Sus labios, gruesos, están un poco agrietados, pero sobre eso TenTen nota que son suaves, tanto que parecen frágiles, delicados, dulces y encantadoramente sedosos al tacto con su propia y menuda boca.

El beso es igual de frágil. Apenas tiene la oportunidad de sentirlo profundamente unos momentos. Sus labios se mueven torpemente y boquea tímidamente contra Gai cuando este la presiona con fuerza. Gai sabe hacerlo, pero apenas lo hace, sus movimientos parecen rigurosamente mecánicos y medidos y la conduce aquellos fugaces segundos en un beso demasiado escueto para su necesidad.

Luego, se aparta.

TenTen abre los ojos cuando se separan y mira ansiosa a Gai.

Este ya no la mira. Sus ojos han vuelto al fuego y en su rostro se percibe la culpa y la decepción. Parece dolido y triste, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable y verdaderamente horrible.

— Gracias — dice TenTen, porque se rehúsa a disculparse. Es demasiado tarde.

Gai niega. No ha soltado su mano y la levanta hasta su rostro para depositar un suave beso en ese lugar.

La mano de TenTen cae suelta y flácida un momento después.

Gai se arrastra y se aleja de ella en un movimiento, sentándose en la misma piedra a unos metros de distancia.

Lee llega en ese instante desde el frente, un médico viene con él.


End file.
